


Dalton for The Elite

by zught



Category: Glee
Genre: Bully!Blaine, Jealous Blaine, M/M, Possessive Blaine, Stubborn!Kurt, rich!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zught/pseuds/zught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel transferred to Dalton Academy, for the Elite, to have a better life. He was granted a scholarship and is the only student considered as a "commoner." Upon entering, he meets the warblers, a five-member group (Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and their leader Blaine). They are the top of the school, Richest of the rich. They bully whom they want without consequence. Klaine Niff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kurt stared blankly at his computer screen, which read, “Thank you, your application has been submitted. A response will punctually follow.”

*flashback*

      It was another average, gloomy, day at school for Kurt Hummel. Or at least that is what it began as. Oddly enough Kurt was in a rather chipper mood texting his friends while walking down the school’s hallway. Unknowingly, a large beast sized boy wearing a letter-man jacket quickly creeped behind the pale boy and aggressively shoved his blackberry to the hard, cold ground. The behemoth promptly shoved Kurt against the red lockers. After, he simply walked off as if he had done nothing wrong.

  
      Despite, the aching feeling in Kurt’s steadily bruising back he gritted the pain and decided to actively confront his assailant by running after him and shouting, “Hey I’m talking to you!” Kurt followed Karofsky to the boys’ locker room. Karofsky barely responded by casually facing away from Kurt, “The girls’ locker room is next door.” Kurt angrily asked, “What is your problem?!” Unoriginally, he responded, “Besides you peeking in here to take a peek at my junk.” Irritated, Kurt said, “Oh, every straight guy’s nightmare that all us gays are out there to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammock, you’re not my type.” Karofsky quipped, “That right?” “Yeah, I don’t dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time their thirty,” Kurt quickly responded. This was enough to push Karofsky to the point that he threatened him with his fist and a warning.

  
      However, Kurt kept going. He encouraged the larger boy to hit him because there was no point. He did not have the power to “punch the gay out” of Kurt just like how Kurt cannot punch “the ignoramus” out of Karofsky. At this point, the larger boy was so enraged that he was red in the face and angrily told the smaller boy to “GET OUT OF MY FACE!” But before he had time to cool down or recover from Kurt’s past statements Kurt further retorted, “You are nothing but a scared little boy that can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are.”

  
      For whatever reason, Karofsky at that moment came to the consensus that grabbing Kurt’s face and aggressively shoving their mouths in a kiss was a good idea. However, Kurt shocked by the move was unable to make a response due to the surprising secret the larger boy exposed of himself and in result assault his own well being. When Karofsky finally pulled away he mistakenly to take the lack of response as a green light to continue for another kiss. But, before he was able to do such Kurt quickly shoved the beast off of him and ran out of the locker room and ran to the girls’ bathroom to hide.

*end flash back*

     Looking back, Kurt only felt disgusted, violated, and insecure. This was the last straw for him. He barely endured the constant growing bullying by basically himself, the poor education he was receiving at William McKinley High, lack of funding for the arts, and a virtually uncaring group of peers unable to even understand his point of view. He had decided to take matters into his own hands because it is his life and he could not be bothered to have his father be involved due to his sensitive heart problems.

  
     He researched possible schools to transfer to and found an academy in Westerville about an hour’s drive away from Lima. Dalton was known for being a private school for the elite. Essentially, all the rich boys of the Midwestern part of the United States and various other regions (including internationally) went to finish off secondary schooling. Dalton had an 86% acceptance rate of high school graduates getting accepted into Ivy League colleges and an 11% likelihood of becoming a Rhode scholar. If he were able to get into this school he essentially would be set for life. [Although the tuition is far stepper than his family can afford. Any the chances of him even getting in were slim to none odds.] But all he could do was try because one truly never knows the outcomes until they happen. Thank god it is Friday because having to go back to the hell hole named William McKinley High was not something he could emotionally or physically handle. All that was left to do was finish the small under challenging homework he had, rest, and wait for the response to his enrollment/scholarship application for Dalton.

  
     The next day, Kurt found himself bored and melancholy due to his friends lack in involvement in his life as of late. They had all paired off to couples the seemed to swap partners weekly, excluding himself and Mercedes. Although, was still slightly estranged from him since the broken car incident. He was just about to busy himself with either reality TV, planning new outfits, or harassing his father into eating healthy foods and exposing his hidden stash of junk food. However, his phone erupted into his Bad Romance ringtone. When he answered the phone a cheerful secretary informed him that she worked at Dalton and that under normal circumstances would not have responded so quickly to his application but due to its excellence and highly rated components the school eagerly pushed it rather quickly through the routine process. Hearing these words served to lighten Kurt’s mood and cause his mouth to twitch as if it was near breaking into a smile. The secretary further glumly chatted about its extraordinary qualities. It was then that she informed him due to his family’s financial status the application had to be considered differently from the average application they received for the school. This caused Kurt to falter and think, ‘What if I don’t get in because my family is not rich enough?’ Quickly his train of thought was cut off by the lady continuing to talk. That was when Kurt got confused. “Congratulations…what are you talking about?” he asked her. “I was just saying that your scholarship comes in quite handy because it covers all your expenses at Dalton until you graduate.”

  
      At that point, Kurt stood stock still. He could not believe it! Then a small toothless small broke out on his face and he thanked the lady and continued to discuss the terms of his transfer, which would start on the following Tuesday, but he would be given a full tour from a fellow student on Monday. He thanked the secretary again and ended the phone call. Giddily, Kurt left his room to approach his father with the outstanding good news.


	2. Chapter 1

     Kurt was rather wary of the directions he was given to drive to Dalton. At first, it was fine and dandy cruising through Westerville but the further out of the urban are he drove the more apprehensive he became. ‘Did I really do the right thing? Sure, I’m improving my life by leaving William McKinley High and moving out of the more backward region Lima is situated in Ohio. But, the further distance I put between myself and my old life the more worried I am because of the uncertainty of where my life is leading me. What if, I’m merely moving schools just to get ridiculed and scorned by the upper class rather than the plebeians that make up Lima? Will anyone care that I am gay?’ Kurt mused as he slowed the car to a stop because he hit a dead end [!].

     Kurt frantically surveyed his surroundings, ‘Well there is only a left turn which leads to a fancy cobblestone path?!’ He checked his directions and sure enough this is where he needs to turn to drive onto school grounds. The further he drove down the path he noticed that the campus of the school was enormous and lush with thick green grass, flowers, and trees. ‘It must cost them a fortune just to keep up the grounds here,’ Kurt further thought, ‘No wonder he thought he got lost the Dalton campus was so large that he did not realize that he essentially arrived 10 minutes ago (even before he got onto the cobblestone path).

     He remembered that the sweet secretary had told him he could park anywhere in the parking lot he wanted, which was the first thing he came across. Then, he should proceed to meet here at the nearest building from the parking lot so that they could formally meet and so she could get him set up for his tour. Kurt quickly and carefully parked his Cadillac Escalade under the shade of an old, regal magnolia tree. He then hastened towards the agreed meeting location.

     Ten feet before he reached the building a young beautiful woman with long wavy hair, green eyes, and a petite figure warmly welcomed him and introduced herself as Alisa Howell the head secretary to the dean of Dalton. As they shock hands, Kurt felt more at ease due to her warm demeanor and generous, hospital aura. They politely chatted for a few minutes about each other and their current interests. Kurt was pleased to find out that he was not the only one to collect vintage vogue magazines, watch reality TV, and give a little sass to fashion challenged peers. “Enough about me. Let’s get you settled for your tour and dormitory.” Alisa backtracked to the point of Kurt’s arrival.

     “Since you are a midyear transfer student you will be placed in a single rule due to school policy, and here is your key to your room in the Yates dormitory.” Alisa said while handing Kurt an ornamental brass key, which had 206 engraved on the handle. “As for your tour guide he should be here soon.” Alisa finished with polite glowing smile.

      As if on cue, a boy approached them. He had a round baby face, a slightly plump body, short brown hair, and brown eyes. Alisa introduced Kurt to his guide stating that Trent was also fashion savvy. Trent greeted Kurt, “It’s really nice to meet you. Well lets not waste time before both of the hair spray in our hair deflates from the awkward first impressions we have about each other. Not that you aren’t fabulous.” Kurt was beginning to think they were going to get along well. As they walked along campus Trent told Kurt about the various gardens Dalton had kept on the grounds, including a rose garden and a Zen garden complete with a koi pond. Just as Kurt was slowly starting to become used to the beautiful scenery Trent asked, “Hey, we can go grab some coffee at the Barista café on campus. The library, classrooms, and branch rooms are on the way so it is no trouble to show you some of the unique perks of Dalton?” Kurt easily agreed [Oh, come on. Who says no to a perfectly good nonfat mocha?].

     The library, from what he briefly saw of it reminded Kurt of the library that the Beast gave to Belle. The classroom were luxurious in size especially after Trent informed him of the average classroom ratio of 15:1 students to teachers. The Branch rooms, while there was a plethora, was slightly a confusion to Kurt. But from what he was told by Trent they were mostly used for student organizations such as the Student Council, various clubs/sports teams, and the Warblers. The latter of which intrigued Kurt but unfortunately Trent persistently dodged the subject of the Warblers.

     After, pondering all the new places and things that Dalton now had to offer him it became clear to Kurt something was wrong; something was missing. “Trent, where are all the students. We have been walking around campus for over an hour surely by now we would come across at least one student?” Trent carefully replied, “Wow, I cannot pull the wool over your eyes. Actually, it was meant to be a surprise. Every once in a while the show choir, or Warblers, puts on an impromptu performance which shuts down the school for a crucial amount of class time. So instead we are all given extended blocks to go to class, each day a performance is held a different class gets the large class period for that day. In short the first performance of the year on that day you only go to your first period class that day for an extended time. Then the classes rotate each time so each eventually gets its lost time back.”

     “So if this is true when is the performance going to be held?” Kurt quickly asked. Trent informed Kurt that it always took place in the Senior Commons at 3:00 sharp (never early or late). Trent continued to talk, “Since it is only 2:30 we will have just enough time to chat, grab coffee, and get good seats for the performance before the other students are let out of class.” Kurt obliged the other boy and they both walked down the hallway to the school’s café. They ordered their coffee (a Caramel latte for Trent and a Mocha for Kurt, both of course nonfat) and a team of Baristi quickly filled their orders in under 2 minutes. Unfortunately for Kurt he had to excuse himself to the bathroom and Trent easily gave him directions to the nearest one.

     Yet somehow Kurt, again, found himself lost in the vastness of Dalton. He was unsure were the bathroom was and he increasingly needed to relieve his bladder. Despite this, lady luck decided to help him out by having a boy appear as if from nowhere. ‘Well not just any boy. He was gorgeous. He had flawless golden sun kissed skin, broad shoulders with a small waist, light pink plump lips, dark curly hair that looked like it was tame in a ridiculous fashion (hold up on the hair gel), and the most beautiful golden hazel eyes framed by black, long luscious eyelashes. Fortunately, he was a walking Adonis. Unfortunately, at some point that Kurt was staring at the boy he started to talk without Kurt, at first, noticing.

     To say that Kurt was embarrassed was an understatement. He essentially ditches Trent, gets lost, and creepily stares down the gorgeous stranger, all of which happened in about 10 minutes of course. Finally, Kurt decides to respond, “Excuse me, what?” “Well I just thought you looked a little lost and I offered to help you.” The boy cheekily replied. Shyly, Kurt decided to quietly allow the stranger to help him with directions. After thanking him, going to the bathroom [wow! That was a long trip.] , he finds his way back to the café with Trent. After all of which it finally occurs to him that he never did find out whom that gorgeous boy was. [sigh:(]

     Trent at this point looks slightly more frazzled compared to when he left to go to the bathroom. “Kurt!” he nearly shouts, “Where have you been it has been nearly 20 minutes?” In response, Kurt quickly apologizes and sadly admits that he got lost and an attractive boy helped him with directions. At which, Trent could not really blame him because after all they are teenagers. Quickly, Trent told Kurt to follow him before they are late to the performance. Flustered they both leave quickly.

     Of course it is at that moment that the classes let out and flood the hallways with students. They quickly follow/maneuver to the Senior Commons. They start descending a massive marble staircase that has a gigantic intricate iron circular atrium. Amongst the mass chaos of students Kurt notices a familiar head of hair gel quickly walk by. Near the bottom of the staircase Kurt decides that it is necessary at this moment to tap the boy’s shoulder to get his attention in order to find out his identity.

     He turns around and for a brief moment they share a mutual glance of recognition. The moment however is ruined by Trent clumsily spilling his coffee all over the other boy due to the sudden halt in traffic. Then the boy’s eyes sharply change to form a cold golden sneer. “Are you a clumsy idiot? Do you know how much these Italian leather shoes cost?” Trent quickly, hysterically responds, “I’m really sorry I’ll buy you a new pair! I’m sorry!”

     Instead of the crowds of students continuing on like moments before everyone has stopped to gawk at the scene silently as if the harsh words of the boy has a mesmerizing effect.

     “You clearly don’t understand do you? You cannot buy another pair of these shoes because they are one of a kind! Not only that but you ruined the Warblers’ impromptu performance!” He said looking at his pocket watch confirming that it was 3:01. “You’ll just have to be punished for all these transgressions.” As if appearing from nowhere four guys flanked the enraged boy as if they were his aggressive group of support. There was a blond with floppy hair and brown eyes, a short boy with brown hair and brown eyes, an Asian, and an African American. They did not say much. They did not neither encourage nor hinder the enraged boy from what he was doing.

     It was right before he was about to violently strike Trent that Kurt stepped in. “STOPP!!!” Kurt shouted. At this everyone turned their attention towards Kurt. The crowd looked as if he was an idiot. The four boys made mixed emotions that Kurt did not have time to determine. But, the enraged boy’s reaction took the cake. It was that of utter surprise. As if no one had ever opposed his violent authority. Then he smugly spoke, “You know one would think someone like you would just stay out of other people’s business.” Kurt strongly retorted, “It became my business when you decided to beat the day lights out of my friend for accidentally spilling coffee on you. You’re childishly over reacting. Who do you think you are to go around bullying other people around…?”

“Blaine Anderson” the boy cut Kurt off.

“What?” Kurt asked confused due to the intensity of the encounter.  

“My name is Blaine Anderson heir to the Anderson Corporation, and I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Blaine swiftly kicked Trent in the gut and stormed off. His four friends ran after him.

     The crowd quickly dispersed seeing as how the scene was over. Kurt quickly scrambled to help Trent. “Trent are you okay?’ Trent quickly replied, “I’m fine, but you are not.” Kurt quickly retorted that he was completely fine he was not the one injured. “No you do not understand. Kurt, you have just painted a target on yourself. You should have let Blaine just beat me up. It would have been over and done with. But from the way he left it is clear he is not going to forget what you have done. Don’t get me wrong I’m grateful that I have a friend whom would stand up for me during that situation, but I don’t want you to have to endure the wrath of Anderson.”

Kurt unbelievably looked at his friend as if he was ludicrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Previously:

“My name is Blaine Anderson heir to the Anderson Corporation, and I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Blaine swiftly kicked Trent in the gut and stormed off. His four friends ran after him.

The crowd quickly dispersed seeing as how the scene was over. Kurt quickly scrambled to help Trent. “Trent are you okay?’ Trent quickly replied, “I’m fine, but you are not.” Kurt quickly retorted that he was completely fine he was not the one injured.

“No you do not understand. Kurt, you have just painted a target on yourself. You should have let Blaine just beat me up. It would have been over and done with. But from the way he left it is clear he is not going to forget what you have done. Don’t get me wrong I’m grateful that I have a friend whom would stand up for me during that situation, but I don’t want you to have to endure the wrath of Anderson.”

Kurt unbelievably looked at his friend as if he was ludicrous.

Chapter 2:

     At this point, Kurt was utterly confused with what just happened. Isn’t Dalton supposed to be a pretentious academy known for its excellence in education and having a no tolerance policy for bullying? It all seemed like it was exactly what Kurt imagined it to be based off of its advertisement and reputation.

     Also, that boy—Blaine—seemed like a nice guy when I bumped into him earlier. He could not let it go. Blaine may have been a rather cute guy, but what had just happened indicated he has a horrible personality with an ugly attitude.

     That was when Kurt remembered Trent. The poor guy was practically just assaulted.

     “Kurt are you sure you are ok?” Trent interrupted Kurt’s thoughts. “What are you talking about, Trent? You’re the one that just got assaulted.”

     “Kurt, it was my fault. I’m the one that stupidly spilled my coffee all over Blaine Anderson. You should not have interfered it would have made everything simpler.”

     “And how prey tell would it have been ‘simpler’ to allow him to bully you? If I had not stopped him you could be in the hospital by now.”

     “Kurt, you don’t understand he is dangerous. I do appreciate that you are concerned with my well being; however, you basically caused yourself to go on his bad list.”

     “Trent, you’re my friend; of course, I would defend you. Guys like that don’t deserve to be an authority figure, and is it really that bad that I’m on his ‘bad list’? I have dealt with a fair share of bullying from assholes just like Blaine,” Kurt sassily remarked.

     “That is what I’ve been trying to tell you about. Blaine Anderson is not like any of the other bullies you have encountered. He is far worse. Dalton does have a zero tolerance policy for bullying and violence. However, those rules do not apply to him…”

     Kurt interrupted Trent, “Why is he so special that he can do whatever he wants?”

     “Again, if you would let me finish I will tell you,” Trent sassily continued, “Blaine Anderson is the heir to Anderson Corporation. Which is a business entity that has such a prominent presence in the economy that it is involved in most businesses one thinks of, such as cars, planes, hotels, restaurants, music, banks, theaters, manufacturing, etc. Essentially, He has “diplomatic immunity” because his family is so wealthy. Even further, he is attractive, and I don’t mean merely easy on the eyes. He has hundreds of hundreds admirers. Talent scouts constantly try to get him to do modeling and acting. Yet, he hinders all of these opportunities for no apparent reason; probably, because, he is majorly conceited.”

     Trent, then, cleared his throat and continued, “Everyone that is anyone wants to be on his good side as potentially a friend or the highly coveted position as his lover. But, he does not appear to have any interest in having a romantic relationship, and he only has four real friends that make up make up the hierarchy of the academy.”

     “His four friends include Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duval. The Montgomery’s mostly are involved in technology from fancy cellphones to realistic video games. The Thompsons are in the entertainment business holding influence in Hollywood, Broadway, the music industry, and they have their own talent agency and recording label. The Sterling’s are known for being a family of entertainers. Jeff’s father is a singer who started on Broadway, his mother is a famous actress, his grandfather is a famous jazz singer, and his grandmother was a Famous ballerina. As for Jeff he is a rock singer. Then there is Nick Duval who is Blaine’s cousin and his family is also involved in the business world, mostly with Wall Street and such.”

     Kurt simply stood their processing the information. He was struck with the magnitude of the idea of the wealth and opportunities this group of guys had access to. Here was Kurt Hummel merely a son of a mechanic shop owner.

     He lives in Lima Ohio. A place where only “Lima losers” are born and die. Before, he could only imagine the idea of such wealth. But now it was staring him in the face.

     “Ok, Trent, I may have not completely understood the magnitude of their significance. But that does not excuse the fact that they were aggressively bullying you and potentially going to cause you extreme detriment. You just as human as anyone else here at this academy.”

     “Kurt, I really appreciate your intentions, and that you are still my friend. Though, maybe next time you should try to stay out of trouble. You haven’t even been to your first class before you created trouble for yourself. Blaine does not take lightly to people interfering with his authority of what he calls “punishments.” The last time someone did was three months ago.”

      “A boy defied him and paid the price. It all started out as harsh verbalized bullying. Then it quickly escalated to physical violence. It became so big that other students got involved in the harassment. The boy eventually had to transfer schools after a failed attempt at suicide.”

     “That sounds quite excessive. I mean what did the poor boy do to deserve all of that?” Kurt promptly asked.

     “Well, he was just one of the members of the Warblers, the A Capella “glee club.” He like a few other members was dissatisfied that Blaine gets all of the solo opportunities. Don’t get me wrong it is not because of his voice. He has one of the most compelling voices—even better than a lot of the singers now a days that use auto tune. But, it is downright unfair that he gets handed all of the solos. But back to the story. The boy was feed up with it and decided to voice his opinion.”

      That was when Kurt decided to sassily voice his opinion, “People abuse their power and are called dictators. I have seen this before; why at my old school a girl got all of the solos in my old glee club. Our show choir director not only allowed it but happily handed them over to her without a question.”

     “Wow, you were in glee club? I would love to hear you sing some time. At least you had an adult supervise over your old club. Here there is an elected council that decides everything, and you can probably guess the dynamic and be correct. I can tell from your speaking voice that you have a fabulous singing voice. normally, I would suggest you audition for the Warblers. But, after what just happened I would not push it. Heck, I probably am either going to be kick out or quit if the harassment I think is coming happens."

     Kurt interrupted him, “Trent I am not going to allow that to happen to you. Do not let them bring you down. I won’t allow them to make a mockery of you or force you out of the Warblers.”

“I wish it were that simple Kurt. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came from closetklaine27 on tumblr. Sorry for the bad grammar I don not have a beta. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment!


End file.
